Morningstar Rising
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Son! Sam and Dean have been pulled from Hell and together the brothers discover the plots being hatched by demons, angels and hunters alike.
1. Back In Flames

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

This is my Sequel to Moonlight Son. Ive given myself a challenge to write longer, more detailed chapters. Also! if you have any ideas, im open to suggestions. _Comments make me write faster! ;)_

Chapter One – Back In Flames

Sam gasped, his chest heaving. Blinding sunlight sent shocks of pain through his retinas. Next to him, Dean was panting, his shoulders shaking with each struggled breath. The two were still holding hands… hands not claws. Sam's arms were tan and slightly hairy, not a spike or chunks of fur. Dean looked up at him with green apple eyes. Sam's hair was clean, not matted and overly long, no jutting horns. Around them, trees were on their sides and singed, fire licked in tiny embers. The downed trees encircled the Winchesters.

Slowly, limbs shaking the brothers got to their feet. The two small wooden crosses stood tall, the sun beating down on them cast long shadows over the ground. If they had looked back at their shadows they would see giant horns, talons, and tails in place of their human-like forms. Sam and Dean looked around, they have yet to speak a word. Their vocal cords didn't seem to want to work.

Raspy and hardly above a whisper, Dean began. "Sammy? Did you do this?"

Sam shook his head. "No Dean. I had nothing to do with this."

Sam squinted at Dean's skin then, a bright red freshly burnt hand print was on his arm. Upon closer inspection, Sam could see a patchwork of burns over Dean's and his own body. Some of them even looked like feathers, giant fingers, and arms. The bottoms of their feet were black as coals and small tendrils of smoke seemed to dance under their skin up to their hips like that of veins.

"What the Hell?" Dean looked himself over, his mouth wide open.

"Exactly… Hell… something spit us out." Sam observed. Dean scoffed.

"No shit. What would do that and why? And going through the trouble of building us new bodies? Cause I guarantee dad burned us." Dean laughed harshly and walked to the edge of the clearing. "Look! They even left us clothes. YOU FORGOT SHOES!"

Sam couldn't help joining in laughter. "I don't know. Maybe it was Ruby?"

"Right… like she has that kind of juice."

"Well then who?" Sam asked, pulling on the simple grey t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Don't know. Let's head to Bobby's, figure out where we are and what time it is." Dean grimaced at the feel of clothing after so long, it itched and rubbed in all the wrong places.

"Alright that will work." Sam looked down at his hands. "How am I human though? Or am I?"

"Don't know, Sam… look. Let's answer all these questions later. For now… we don't have shoes and this is going to suck." Dean growled like his demon form and stalked off. Sam grinned, before trotting after his brother.

The sun burned and their throats were dry. Stickers, thorns and rocks tried to hitch a ride on their bare feet. Dirt clogged up their bloody feet, and yet they kept going. This wasn't worse than Hell after all. Gradually, their shirts became stained in sweat and they appeared on a dirt road. It was a straight shot from there to an old, empty gas station. The brothers never spoke, they didn't have the energy. The 80 heat was intense enough to burn and the little fluid that they had quickly evaporated. When they entered the store, they gave a collective sigh of relief.

Water, cool refreshing water was poured down their throats and over their heads, the precious liquid rejuvenating them. The food was a bonus and Sam and Dean sat down on the tiled floor, enjoying their meal. The two sat shoulder to shoulder, talking about their next game plan when Sam's ears perked.

He could hear something, he heard it in Hell, several times actually. And most clearly by that deep freezing pit of black… the voice that cooed to him. Next to him, Dean was getting to his feet. Things were shaking, glass cracking, Sam slammed his eyes shut as a pure light poured through each window. The sound has started out soft and was rising in pitch and volume. Sam bared his teeth, his essence squirming. A deep baritone rumble started in his chest, his wolf thrashed under his skin, growling. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the sound disappeared, a soft ringing all that was left.

Sam and Dean stared wide eyed at each other, Dean coughed "What was that?"

"Our ride out of Hell?"

"What?" Dean asked, his eyes crinkling.

"I heard that often in Hell. I… I tried to avoid the sound." Sam shrugged, and stumbled to his feet.

"Lets get out of here." Dean grabbed his brother's arm and hauled himself to his feet. As they left the shop, all that was left behind were bloody footprints and shattered glass.


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural

Chapter Two- Welcome Back

The brothers stole an old yellow clunker and headed to South Dakota. Sam was thrilled to be out of Hell and they sang out their happiness. Dean was looking at Sam with unyielding affection as they traveled. All Dean could think about was his little brother leaping into the pits of Hell for Dean, the last of his remaining humanity seeping away. He could almost see the creature his brother had been in the pit.

Sooner than expected, the car was puttering up Bobby's driveway. The house hadn't changed a bit. They stretched like cats, their joints popping as they approached the front door. Dean knocked on the old wooden door and they didn't wait long before Bobby tossed the door open. Bobby's face had aged since the last time Sam saw him. Of course the boys couldn't blame him, losing both Sam and Dean so close together didn't do the man any favors.

"Hey Bobby." The boys said in unison. Bobby didn't say anything, his face was changing between shock, fear, and finally landed on determined.

"Sam, Dean. Its… it's good to see you boys." Bobby stepped back from the door motioning for the two to come inside. Dean strode in, a shit-eating grin across his face. Sam was close behind, a shy smile barely on his face. Then as expected Bobby tossed holy water over them. Dean sighed heavily when the water hit him in the face. He shook it off easily but Sam… Sam leapt back, yelling and rubbing at his face, steam hissed between his fingers.

"Sam!" Dean called, turning his attention to his little brother. Dean hastily rubbed his shirt over Sam's face and hands. Sam blinked his suddenly multicolored eyes at Dean, tears leaking out of the corners. The brilliant yellow and red seemed out of place in the black and silver.

"Sam." Bobby's voice shook, and he swallowed hard as those eyes found him. "What's goin' on with you?"

"I… I'm a demon?" Sam replied.

"Are you asking me or telling me? Sam… you just walked right through my Devil's Trap." Bobby nodded over at his floor mat, and Dean picked it up. The Devil's Trap was definitely there and not broken in anyway. Bobby cleared his throat and lifted a silver blade.

"I'd like to still check Dean." Bobby held the sharp blade out to Dean who lifted it. Dean slashed his arm and was going to hand It to Bobby when Sam snatched it up. Sam looked it over before he cut his thumb with the blade. The soft hiss had Sam scoffing and handing the blade back.

"One can only hope…" Sam explained.

"Anyway… one of you want to tell me how you are standing before me? I helped John burn the both of you." Bobby's face hardened and his eyes burned with a flickering fire. "You both…"

"I'm sorry, Bobby… I couldn't leave Dean down there." Sam interrupted.

"Speaking of which… how did you do that? Suicide?" Dean asked. Sam lead the way into the sitting room and plopped down.

"I'm going to explain only once so call dad then I'll talk. It wasn't easy." Sam wouldn't look at Bobby. Dean sighed, Sam had his bitchface on full force.

Dean turned to Bobby. "So should I call him or you?"

John Winchester hadn't stopped in seven hours. Bobby's call was vague. He had said that he had house guests that John needed to see immediately, so here he was. The dirt driveway up to Bobby's house was kicked up under the tires of the Impala as the black car screeched to a stop. The sun had set not long ago and the sky was just light enough for John to be able to still see. He pushed the door to Bobby's home open and slipped, not bothering to knock.

"Bobby!" John called. He stepped into the sitting room and froze. His hands were suddenly slick. His eyes were burning. He couldn't breathe… his lungs weren't working. He could smell fire, and death. He could feel his sons' cold stiff bodies. He could feel the pain like it was fresh. Because sitting on Bobby's couch were his boys. Dean looked up at him and gave a wide grin. He could see four year old Dean looking up at him through those green eyes. And Sam. Sam was getting to his feet. He had grown. How was that possible?

"How?" John sounded angry but he always did when he was scared. He looked to Bobby who was approaching him.

"They were waiting for you before they explained." Bobby spoke softly, he knew better than anyone what this was doing to John.

"Dad." Dean stood, his eyes never leaving John.

"Dean." John greeted. That seemed all that was needed because the next thing he knew, Dean was in his arms. Dean's skin was sunburned and hot against John. Dean smelt of blood, sweat and fire. His heart pounded against John. He was alive. Then Sam was there, towering over all of them. Lanky, teenage Sam was gone, replaced by the man before John. He too showed definite signs of being alive. But unlike his brother, he smelt strongly of fire, blood and burnt skin.

"Ok… tell me how this happened." John commanded. He went and sat on the recliner, while his boys shared the couch. The two were leaning together and Dean patted Sam on the leg.

Sam tilted his head, "Azazel tricked me… he gave me the Colt and told me to open the Hell Gate. He said Dean could escape Hell if I opened it. So I did. Azazel told me he was lying then. So I killed him, and jumped into Hell." Sam continued his story. Telling to his family how he traveled through Hell, he left out the majority of his changes. He didn't want his father to see him as anymore of a monster than he already did. "And I found Dean and something pulled us out of Hell. Some lion, horse, alien creatures… I don't know what they were."

Dean nodded and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. There upon his arm was a bright red hand print, the finger prints raised. Sam lifted his shirt from his torso, feather patterns dance along his stomach, a hand print on his rib cage. John leaned forward, staring at the markings.

"Bobby? Any ideas?" Dean spoke up, hissing when John touched the burn.

"Not exactly. But… I do have a psychic friend. She can probably help. I'll give her a call and we can head over tomorrow." Bobby stood up with a groan. "Dinner then bed, I think."

"I second that." Dean cheered.

"I'll head into town for some burgers." Bobby announced.

Dean opened his mouth and with a hearty guffaw Sam called out with Dean. "Don't forget the pie!"

_What did you think? comment please!_

_Next chapter will be posted next week! _


	3. Sweet Toxin

**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural!****_This storys rating may change! _**

Chapter 3- Sweet Toxin

The next day, Dean woke before anyone else and climbed to the top of the house to watch the sunrise. He had done this as a teen and had gotten into trouble. But this was his first sunrise in so long. It felt like centuries. The morning was cool. Dew was on everything, catching the light of the rising sun. Dean was enthralled by the light and hardly noticed when Sam appeared next to him. The sky was purple, pink, blues, with yellow and oranges making the sky look like fire. Dean shut his eyes as the heat from the sun tickled him.

Next to him, Sam watched the sun as well but turned to watch Dean. Dean's hair turned gold and his skin was bathed in brilliant light. When he opened his eyes, Sam could see the peace behind the glowing green eyes.

"How are you?" Sam asked, Dean's calm demeanor was infectious and Sam felt the last tendrils of his nightmares fading.

"I'm good Sammy. Real good. It's nice up here, isn't it?" Dean's eyes traced the horizon. A breeze pushed their clothes and hair back. The trees rocked and birds sang to welcome the new day. Some how, Sam knew wasn't talking about the roof.

"It's perfect." Sam replied, laying back and letting the sun warm him. They sat in silence, the sun rising ever higher. "Do you remember Hell?" Sam's voice was hardly heard.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Damn Sam… that's a tough question." Dean nodded hesitantly. "I remember… how could you not? Everything. Alistair was the Master of Torture. I don't understand why they stuck me with the worse guy when we both know humans that deserve him more than I."

Sam watched the world continue to grow brighter. "I remember everything as well. I could hear you. Every time you cried out for me, it was more painful than anything those demons dished out. One of 'em got me good too. It was some katana handed- praying mantis thing . I didn't even know I lost my body till dad said he had burnt us." Sam shuddered.

"I thought I knew you were there. I could hear you howl sometimes. That first time was amazing. Scared everyone." Dean grinned sadistically. Sam frowned remembering the chilling cooing voice, who whispered to Sam around that pit.

"Sam! Dean!" they could hear their father calling for them from in the house. The boys slipped back through the open window and grinned through their father's verbal lashing.

John and Bobby were in John's truck. And Sam and Dean rode in Baby. Dean drove like a maniac, shouting his joy with the roar of the engine. John was scolding him over the phone but Dean just couldn't help it. Sam was cheering and singing right along with Dean. Pamela Barnes was very attractive, so discovered Dean, when she greeted them at the door.

"Bobby!" she grabbed up the man into a hug. Her eyes moved, taking in each of the men at her doorstep. Her beautiful eyes looked John over before turning to Sam and Dean. Her mouth fell open in a stunned expression.

"Bobby? Any reason you brought demons to my door?" Pamela asked, giving a glare to Bobby. John whipped around, looking at his sons.

"These are John's sons. They just got out of Hell." Bobby explained, giving Dean a looking over. Dean was wide eyed, a internal chant of "I can't be a demon" in his head.

"Well you know I can't fix demons." Pamela gave Sam another look. "They aren't really demons…"

John growled. "We aren't here to discuss what they are. Dean passed all the tests and Sam has always been part demon."

"Dad!" Sam snapped, stomping his leg, like a girl in Dean's opinion. Dean snorted around a laugh. "Its not funny Dean!"

"I know, Samantha." Dean chortled. Pamela let out a bark of laughter.

"Alright. I'll help you. These are the most pathetic demons I've ever seen. What do you need?" Pamela asked, herding them inside.

"We need to know what pulled them put of Hell." Bobby told her, stepping into her kitchen.

Pamela nodded, "Alright, I'll need all of us to sit. I'll prepare everything we need. Sam, Dean. One of you sit by me. I'll need to touch wherever our mystery man touched."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean sprang into the chair next to Pamela's. Sam huffed loudly, and Pamela chuckled low. Bobby groaned at the boys antics, but a smirk was on his lips. John didn't even spare them a glance, much too use to Dean and beautiful women. Pamela was setting the candles when she kept throwing glances at Sam, almost glaring. The candle wouldn't catch fire.

"Sam stop with the tail flicking." Pamela piped up and Sam's head jerked up. Everyone turned to look at Sam and only then did they notice his shadow. His long horns, perked ears and tail evident against the wall of the house, made John feel a squirm of unease. Looking to Dean proved that Dean too had a monstrous shadow. But Dean's looked as though it was fading, the shadow was like mist.

"How?" Sam asked, his hands, claws in his shadow, grappled at his head.

"It's your true form. Though I must say I've never seen one like this before." Pamela said, looking the boys over. John squeezed his fists under the table. "Well… let's get started."

Sam and Dean were horrified with the results. Castiel had burned Pamela's eyes out. Bobby had gone to the hospital with Pamela and the Winchesters were preparing a summoning for 'Castiel'. Sam had been sent out to get more rosemary of all things. While he was in the store he ran into a pretty, familiar girl. She gave him a hungry smile and her familiar overpowering scent made Sam kiss her right then. His teeth nipped her lips and his tongue lapped at her. His hands tangled into her hair. She chuckled against him and he shuddered. A throat clearing drew his attention away, the teenage cashier was looking right at him, eyebrow raised. Sam rushed over and handed over the fresh rosemary. Sam rolled his eyes when the boy slid a condom across the counter.

"On the house… I think you are gonna need it." The cashier said.

Next to Sam, Ruby roared with an almost maniacal laughter. "He's going to need bigger than that."

Sam wasn't sure who blushed more, the kid or him. She pulled Sam out of the store, the condom forgotten on the counter. Sam slipped the rosemary into his pocket and grabbed Ruby.

She wheeled on him. "What was that stupid fucking Winchester style stunt?! Huh?!"

He looked at her stunned before his brain caught back up. His face flushed. "Don't ask me that… how could I let Dean stay in Hell?"

Ruby sighed and touched Sam's face. "Well… I'll admit, you look… great." She had a hungry look on her face. Sam grinned, as she tugged him closer to her.

"I'm so glad to see you." Sam almost moaned as he breathed in her intoxicating aroma.

"Yeah. I'll bet you are starving." Ruby turned and trotted away. Sam eagerly followed, his teeth aching with anticipation, the canines poking the inside of his mouth. She led him into a nearby abandoned ramshackle building, the dirt-brown tile crumbling under his feet. Against a boarded up window, a mattress sat and out from under it Ruby pulled two gallons of blood, a jar was stuffed full of hearts and Sam lost himself.

_Please review!!!! i love hearing from yall! _


	4. The Holy Tax Accountant

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 4- The Holy Tax Accountant

When Sam returned, his body was feeling very good. All his… needs taken care of. He hadn't even noticed the hunger till he caught Ruby's scent. John was furious, Sam had been gone for three hours. Dean took one look at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sam shot at his brother.

"Did you have fun?" Dean asked, pointing at his own neck. "You are covered in marks, dude."

Sam blushed. "I got side-tracked…"

"Did you at least get what we asked?" John sighed, scrubbing his tired eyes. Sam pulled the rosemary out of his pocket and handed it over, his father scoffing at the crumpled leaves. "At least it doesn't call for whole rosemary."

Sam tipped his head but the buzzing in his body felt too good to really be fazed. John gathered the supplies and nodded.

"Lets go, Boys."

The gutted barn they stood in was covered in black sigils, all their available weapons on the table. Bobby had joined them for this and it was all hands on deck. Ruby had refused to join in this, and Sam could tell she was scared. Sam was nervous but devoid of much other feeling, the jitters starting already.

Dean set fire to the bowl and they stood on edge, waiting. And waiting. And still waiting. Sam was about to give this up as something gone wrong when the barn began to shake in the wind. A smell came next, the scent of thunderstorms and the coldest cleanest air, previously non-existent in a dusty old barn. With ear ringing pops the lights began to shatter, raining them with glass and sparks. The doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. The man made Sam's hackles raise immediately, a snarl built on his lips. The being approached slowly, almost swaggering, his trench coat flying about his legs. Gun fire rang out as they opened fire. It didn't even faze him and with a glance at each other, John and Bobby rushed at the being. John stabbed the creature with the demon killing knife right in the chest. Bobby swung with a iron crowbar but Castiel turned, catching the bar in one hand. With a tap of his hands to Bobby and John's heads, the men fell to the floor, unmoving.

Sam and Dean yelled out, Dean scrambling for the Holy water. Sam roared in an animalistic rage, his muscles rippling under his skin like some creature trying to escape. Castiel whipped around, facing Sam. Sam snarled, his teeth becoming fangs, and Castiel began to glow. Great shadows of wings unfurling gave Sam pause. But then he looked down at the still figures around the being and lashed out, sending the creature flying. The wings flapped and the eyes glowed blue, the being swept a hand out to Sam. Sam could feel the undeniable domination of this power over his own. He became worried and rushed to Dean, putting himself between the otherworldly being and his big brother. The being's wings faded out and the man that stood before them didn't look like much.

"Samuel Winchester." The voice was gravelly and deep, rumbling like a tigers growl. "Stand down. Or I will put you down."

Sam snarled, his face morphed between human and wolf. Dean's hand was on Sam's shoulder, pressing hard, and coming to stand by Sam. Castiel's eyes landed on Dean and seemed to soften.

"Your friends are alive…" he intoned, around the deep guttural rumble emanating from Sam. At his words Sam cocked his head and Dean stepped forward, a bottle of holy water in his hands.

"That won't do anything to me, Dean Winchester." Castiel said slowly.

"Who are you? What are you?" Dean asked.

Castiel raised his head high, his blue eyes locked onto green. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition. I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Sam made an odd choking noise then, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Castiel observed Sam robotically.

"Yes, Samuel. You attacked an angel… if I didn't have a use for you, I'd smite you." Castiel whispered.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that." Dean stepped in between the two.

Castiel looked to Dean and his whole demeanor changed. He seemed curious. "Dean. I must speak with you. Alone."

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "Yeah? Well he ain't goin' anywhere so start talking."

Castiel's lip curled, "Is it safe to speak in front of the abomination?"

Sam hunched in on himself, tighter. "Leave. Sam. Alone." Dean growled.

Castiel seemed to not even notice the anger and sadness coming off of the brothers. "We have work for you Dean. God commanded you… and your… brother, to be pulled out of Hell."

Sam raised up at that. "God?"

Castiel peered at Sam curiously while Dean scoffed. "God's not real."

Castiel gave Dean an almost patronizing smile. "You have a job. Your job is to prevent Lucifer rising."

The drive back to Bobby's house was tense. John didn't want to believe that Castiel was an angel. Bobby was itching to study up on Angelic Lore. And Sam and Dean? They dreamt of beaches and a year of simple salt and burns. Why did everything get piled onto them? Sam's agitation was making his demon thrash under his skin. It was desperate for a fight or perhaps a run. It needed release. With shaking hands, Sam texted Ruby and set a place to meet her near Bobby's house. Dean on the other hand was craving alcohol. He needed the mind numbing effects. So, when the family returned to Bobby's house, they split up without much talking. Bobby raced to the library, pulling huge grimoires and scrolls off the shelves. John and Dean emptied the liquor cabinet and began to down shots and beers. While they were occupied, Sam stepped outside. He slipped his shirt off, itching at his hot skin. The skin tore under his sharp nails and he groaned. It was the beginning of September so he knew without a doubt, what was effecting him so much.

He dropped to his knees in the yard, his muscles bunched up and his bones lengthened. His jaws ached and the top of his head was burning in agony. The moon rising up was a bright yellow, just like the dusting of sulfur over Sam's fur bursting from his skin. Sam tipped his head back and howled.

Inside the house, Dean's head shot up when Sam howled. The three men stood and went to the window, watching as Sam thrashed and howled. The yellow moon hanging low and purple and red sky not hiding the transformation. Dean gasped as huge corkscrew horns erupted from Sam's elongated skull. The wolf's fangs glistened in the waning light, saliva dripped from the panting maw. Sam's multicolored eyes shone like beckons, and with a roar, Sam took off running.

"What was that?" John whispered in… was that fear?

"Sam's demon form is bleeding into his werewolf." Dean provided, wincing. He had never seen that level of fear and horror on Bobby or Johns face before. "I'll go check on him."

"Wait!" "Dean!" John and Bobby shouted as Dean walked to the door.

"Oh, calm down, would you? It's just Sam." Dean scolded, marching out the door. After locating Sam, Dean spent the night on top of the house watching Sam run himself ragged. Then just before dawn after Dean nodded off, Sam disappeared, his hunger driving him on.

**_What do you think? leave a review and let me know!!!_**


	5. Rule 1

Disclaimer- **_i do not own supernatural! _**

Chapter 5- Rule #1

Sam awoke to a warm body laying atop his. Ruby was straddled on his hips, a lazy grin upon her lips. But that wasn't what woke him. A soft voice sung in his mind. The words unlike anything he ever heard before. The deep, soft voice made him shiver, and goosebumps appeared along his skin. And as soon as it came, it faded out, the last words ringing in his ears. "Sam Winchester."

The voice knew him. How? And where had he heard that voice before? He yawned wide, his jaws snapping together. Ruby was tugging his hair but his thoughts stayed on that gentle voice. Her teeth against his throat made him snarl at her.

"Stop, Ruby!" Sam snapped, his teeth barred. Ruby sat up, looking at him puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, her hair tickled his face when she leaned towards him.

"I… I'm hearing a voice." Sam offered, not sure if he was going crazy.

Ruby's face scrunched up. "What kind of voice?"

"It's soft, low. Very quiet." Sam described.

Ruby showed no recognition. "Oh. Well… maybe you are crazy." She cackled and stood. Sam grinned, standing up with her, with a teasing maniacal laugh, he pounced at her.

Dean was furious when Sam finally came home. It was late in the evening and Dean had been going crazy with worry. "Where have you been?"

Sam looked startled, his eyebrows raised. "I was with Ruby."

Dean huffed loud, "Why?"

"Why? Oh, come on! You aren't my mom, Dean!" Sam snarled.

Dean gave a mirthless laugh. "No I'm not. Because our mom was killed… by a DEMON! I'm as close to a mom that you got!"

Sam scoffed. "Ruby is different, Dean!"

"Bullshit! She's using you!" Dean shouted back. The door to Bobby's house opened and their father stepped out, followed closely by Bobby.

Sam whipped away from them and faced off against Dean. "She's not using Me! If anything, I'm using her."

"Right… because you can control her?" Dean asked.

"I sure can!" Sam snapped.

Dean scoffed and opened his mouth to speak when John stepped in. " Enough! Dean, come with me. Sam, stay with Bobby."

Sam growled, his eyes flashing silver, red, black, yellow and finally changing back to his hazel. "Don't growl at me, Sam."

"Come on, inside." Bobby beckoned for Sam, who followed Bobby inside.

John turned to Dean. "Lets go for a ride."

The older Winchesters stepped into the Impala and took off, tearing the ground up as they went. John cranked the wheel, letting the car roar under his feet. They sat in silence for several minutes before John pulled off the road. They were in a small abandoned parking lot. John clicked Baby off and slid out of the car. Dean followed, looking confused.

"You see it… don't you, Dean?" John spoke up quietly. Dean swallowed, trying to not let his heart sink. He hoped his father wasn't saying what he thought.

"Do I see what?" Dean asked, clearing his gruff throat.

"Do you see what your brother is becoming? I… I think it's time." John's voice was deep and grim.

"What? Time for what?" Dean's heart was pounding, his hands going clammy.

"I think it's time to put Sam down." John stepped back, preparing for a blow that didn't come.

Dean felt like his heart had stopped. He must have been plunged into ice water. He must have… because he couldn't feel his fingers and toes. The rest of him prickled painfully, daggers drive into his chest. His eyes and his lungs burned hot, the pain building.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Dean choked out. John was looking as pained as he did. Dean felt the first lap of rage like waves against the sand. "Put him down? Like a dog?"

"You know what I mean, Dean… I've got… I…" John cleared his throat, tears spilling from his eyes. "I've got a poison. It'll be quick… painless… he'll… god, he'll go to sleep and that'll be the end of it."

Dean's knees gave out, black spots danced in his vision. John was at his side, pulling him close. His heart felt like it was starting up again, pulsing with hot rage.

"No." Dean's voice was clear and loud. John sighed.

"Dean… it'll be better than this life he is living. What he is becoming. What he already is…" John tried to not let Dean see his resolve crumbling.

"I won't kill my brother. End of story. Never happening." Dean demanded.

John sighed before reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a tiny vial, only about the length of the second joint in Dean's pinky finger. The vial itself wasn't glass, it was a solid diamond, with a hole drilled into the center. The liquid inside was a creamy lilac color, the liquid didn't slosh, but instead it slid thickly along the edge. John held it out, his hand shaking.

"Take this… and keep it. One day, you may use it. Don't show anyone. This is venom of a basilisk, it shuts down the organs in minutes. It has a sedation quality to it. Fresh blood of a weasel is the anti-venom but you have mere seconds to inject it straight through to the heart to counter it." John was speaking with an urgency that Dean hadn't heard in a while. "One day… if Sam goes dark… use it. I leave it to you, so you can decide. Use it before it's too late. You are the last person Sam would hurt. So if he does… you'll know it's time."

Dean took the vial, the sharp corners, cutting into his fingers. Dean nodded, swallowing heavily. "I'll do it…"

John sighed, looking oddly relieved. Dean smirked. "Maybe one day… but today. I'll follow rule #1. Right dad? Most importantly?"

John huffed a laugh. "Most importantly… watch out for Sammy."

**_Tell me what you think. do you like it? _**


	6. Talking To Myself?

_Sooooo... our beautiful show is ending. they announced it minutes ago and i decided to ease my pain by writing. Supernatural has been a wonderful ride. ... ill just go cry some more.__**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural**_

Chapter Six- Talking to Myself?

Sam spent the night in the familiar room and waited. His brother and father had spent the entire day away, and now Dean snored in bed, next to him. Dean had stumbled in around 11pm and without any acknowledgement, climbed right into bed with a very confused Sam. Sam could smell the booze from the moment his brother walked into the house and Sam sighed, letting his brother snuggle into his bed. Now, Sam was waiting… it seemed like that voice always came to him in his sleep, or between sleep and awareness. And sure enough, as Sam dozed off, a voice sang something in his mind.

Sam was in a room. It looked like a house without inner walls, but it was huge. Pillars of slate grey held up arched ceiling. The ceiling was black, reflecting firelight. A great Chandelier hung in the very center, glistening in the fire light of each candle. The jagged design of the chandelier was disorienting, sending odd dancing shadows on the floor and walls. Below his feet was some of the purest white marble he had ever seen. No color was on any surface. Everything was white, black, or grey. A huge bubbling claw footed bath sat right in front of Sam, the claws looking like talons of a bird. A roaring fireplace flickered to his left, the embers a brilliant yellow, grey granite chunks cradling the fire. On Sam's right was a huge bed. The frame looked like four black trees growing straight out of the marble floor, the branches tangling together to build a canopy over the bed, black netting was wrapped up in the leaves of the tree. The bed itself was once again, white, the sheets looking like the finest silk. One corner of the room was completely blacked out, looking like a black hole in all the brilliant shades of white and dark shades of black. A throat cleared and Sam jumped, wheeling around to face whoever was behind him. Behind Sam, was a staircase, the white marble making up the floor, covered by plush black carpet. The grand stairs, led up to a second floor, where a man leaned against the guard-rail of the balcony that he was perched on. Sam blinked in confusion… he was looking at… himself?

"Who are you?" Sam found himself snapping. The man who wore his face smiled.

He tilted his head, mouthing Sam's words. "Who… are… you…"

The man pushed off the guard-rail and smirked, a foreign expression to Sam. The man opened and closed his mouth for a moment before grinning, a look of wonder on his face. "Hello Sam. Forgive me.. it's the first time I've ever actually spoken in a mundane language in… too long a time. Come, join me."

Sam stepped up the stairs, gripping the iron rail. The carpet was softer than feathers, confused, Sam looked down. He was bare-foot and only wore a light weight, white t-shirt and thin white sweat pants, oddly enough, a brilliant red tie was hung around his neck. His hair was perfect, not a single hair out of place. Everything was perfection.

At the top of the staircase, Sam entered what looked to be a library. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls, Sam was stunned to see many he knew. Each bookcase was probably ten feet tall and five feet wide, the book themselves were categorized. Finally, color was here, the books themselves, and atop every bookcase were dozens of flowers. All of them were either red, white or the occasional black. Roses seemed to be the favorite to whoever this was. Sam turned from his drooling and examined the person. He looked identical to Sam but Sam would never wear something so expensive looking. This Sam wore a brilliant white suit, from top to bottom was stainless, perfect white. It almost burned, just looking at it.

"Who are you?" Sam again demanded.

"I am your friend." Sam spoke with that low, caring voice… from… from the pit.

"It's you I was hearing! In Hell!" Sam looked at the figure in shock.

"Ah yes. I'm glad you remember me. I apologize for scaring you." The voice was so sincere.

"Is this your house?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Indeed it is… more like a cage." Sam sneered, a sudden rattling filled the air.

"Why are you caged?" Sam sounded hesitant, taking a step back.

The other Sam huffed. "Oh relax. Id never hurt you… I was hoping we could be friends… it's been so long since I had any friends."

Sam felt a stab of pity. "Why me?"

"You were close enough for me to tap into your mind… build a connection between us. It's nice… I like having someone to talk to." Sam shrugged and walked to a plush black chair. The way he moved made Sam uneasy… the slow purposeful, confident steps, the vibrant Grace of each sweeping movement. This man's hair flowed like a gentle perfect breeze was brushing it back.

"I don't trust you… I don't know what you are or what your name is…" Sam tried to sound apologizing but he was freaked a tad bit.

"Just call me Enver. And as to what I am… I'm just an old man who was trapped in Hell. Gradually, I fell so deep that everyone forgot about me." That voice was lulling Sam into relaxing.

"Well… I don't know what you want from me… but do you have to look like me?" Sam asked startled by his own boldness.

Enver chuckled. "No but I can only become those that you have seen…"

Sam crinkled his nose, making Enver let out another soft laugh. "Don't wear my families faces…"

With a soft glow, the figure changed into Ruby. Once again, white was the only color for the short dress he/she wore. Ruby never looked this perfect.

"Aren't you a boy?" He couldn't help asking.

Enver grinned, "I'm whatever you want me to be. I am the master of this place. But for now… you must return to normal rest!"


	7. Withdrawal

**_First off, if you havent fugured it out yet, Enver is Lucifer. So that leads me to a question. what kind of relationship should this be? it can be any kind until we get into season five canon events. so this can be a Sam/Lucifer, only for a while. or it can just be Sam being friends with him. i will let yall choose! i plan to have this story completed by season 15 finale!_****_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural _**

Chapter seven- Withdrawal

Sam awoke feeling rested. The dream he had felt so real. He could remember every detail. Enver had his attention… the creature intrigued him. The beautiful home, the pristine environment. Sam had never seen anything like it. Dean was wrapped around him, snoring much louder than normal. Sam squirmed, his bladder telling him to get up. Detangling from his brother's arms and legs, Sam did his morning routine before hearing his brother groaning. As soon as Sam stepped inside his room, it became obvious that Dean had a bad hangover. Dean mumbled a thank you when Sam brought over some water and aspirin. Sam sat next to his groaning brother and hoped for a lazy day… but it wasn't to be. Moments after both brothers relaxed back into bed, the door banged open. John rushed inside, making a racket.

"Daaaaaaad." Dean groaned.

"Get up! We've got a hunt. Let's go! Up!" John was calling in his booming voice. Sam winced, his sensitive ears aching. Dean was groaning but getting to his feet.

"Where we going, dad?" Sam asked.

"Bobby got a call from a Hunter. Hunters are popping up dead. Whatever it is, it's targeting us." John explained, shoving his sons clothes into duffle bags. So, within an hour, they were tearing up the road. Sam and Dean in the Impala and John and Bobby in the truck. Sam and Dean seemed to have come to a truce for now. That's how it works… leave emotions out of hunting. It'll get you killed. John made that rule, though he, himself, isn't very good at following it sometimes. The brothers were able to behave somewhat normally. Dean was tense, and wouldn't really meet Sam's eyes. And Sam was already itching for more blood and demon hearts. His cravings had increasingly gotten worse. Before Hell, Sam only craved it the day of the full moon. If he didn't get it during the full moon then he would have a problem. Blood wasn't really a necessity but he couldn't stop. But it was normal… right?

He dozed some of the trip, listening to Dean sing Bon Jovi. He visited Enver in his dreams again. The creature had been in the skin of Caleb. He had been lounging in the tall chair, reading when Sam appeared again. Enver really did seem to enjoy the company. They talked some but then spent the rest of the time reading. Enver didn't have any books as it turned out. Each of the books were ones that Sam had read in his life. Even the insignificant ones from when he was a baby. Sam jolted awake, feeling like he had just fallen asleep, but the sky was darkening.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Dean called out next to him. "You want to drive?"

Sam forced his hands, huffing in annoyance. His hands were already beginning to tremble. "Sure."

After a quick stop, they switched places. Sam drove a little slower than Dean and cranked the A/C on. His clothes stuck to his body. His whole body wet with sweat. He managed to ignore this, till he almost wrecked the car. Slamming on the brakes, he could hear his brother screaming and John's truck brakes screeching. Something had been in the street, he knew it.

"Sam!" Dean was shouting at him. John's truck was behind them, blaring it's horn, right on their bumper. Sam's hands trembled, his eyes wide. There had been… something… he just knew it. He swallowed and jumped when Dean grabbed his face. Dean was speaking but it was muffled. Everything was too hot, his body trembled. Dean reached over him, hitting the hazard lights and emergency break. John and Bobby were on either side of the car, peering in. Sam could see them shouting at him. Dean slapped him and Sam screamed, his eyes lighting up as a female figure flickered into existence behind John. Sam was ashamed to say he blacked out…


	8. It's A Cold And Its a Broken Hallelujah

Chapter Eight- It's A Cold And It's a Broken Hallelujah

Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural 

Sam awoke from unconsciousness, someone was carrying him. His head was nestled on his father's shoulder and he sighed, relaxing back. But then he noticed how sick he felt. His whole body ached, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Sweat soaked through his clothes. Sam raised his head, his brow scrunched.

"What happened?" Sam moaned, shutting his eyes tightly against the headache.

"Well… you are sick for one thing. And ghosts are hunting hunters. We're back at Bobby's." John said, but Sam didn't recognize the room they were in. He slid from John's grasp and looked around the circular room, a giant Devil's Trap over the top, creating a shadow on the ground. Great iron walls rose up, salt rubbed into it.

"Bobby's house?" Sam inquired, turning in a circle. Dean was at his side, grabbing his arm when he stumbled. Sweat was pouring off of Sam, he pulled at his shirt, panting.

"It's his Panic Room. He built it while we were gone." Dean told him, pulling him to a nearby chair.

"Got it!" Bobby announced, sending a zap of pain through Sam's skull. John and Dean rushed to him, peering at the book he held.

"What is it?" Sam asked, struggling to his feet.

"The Rising of the Witnesses. It's a sign." Bobby's voice was grim.

"A sign to what?" John demanded.

"The Apocalypse." Bobby stated, his voice flat.

"You're kidding." Dean groaned. Bobby shook his head and sighed heavily.

"There is a spell to put them back to rest but we need an open fire and all the supplies aren't in here. Ya ready to fight boys?" Bobby asked, getting to his feet.

Sam followed the men out of the room. They hadn't even got to the stairs before they noticed the ghost. Her hair was long and blonde, her lips pulled up into a grim smirk.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Long time no see…" she trailed off.

"Meg." Dean greeted.

"Yup… Megan Masters… taken by some demon slut." Her eyes lit with a fire, she spat at them. "And you all like to think that some demons can be good… news flash, they CAN'T!"

She swept at Sam, screaming, "Demon!" The ghost vanished as Bobby unloaded salt round into her. "Don't let em talk to ya." He scolded.

"Let's go! Hurry!" John urged.

/SW/

The fight had been intense, guns blasting, screaming, shouting, and chanting causing Sam's head to pound. He had screwed up… because amongst all the ghosts was one that he was completely unprepared for. Mary Winchester stood before him, she smiled softly. Blonde hair fell around her face and her pure white gown hugged her figure. Sam had never seen such a beautiful woman. Sam never got to see but a few old pictures of his mom, so he lowered his weapon, his eyes feasting on the woman who gave him life. He could hear the others shouting. Dean shouted something at Sam, but mom… she stepped closer but suddenly another ghost, Brady, was there, throwing Sam back. That wouldn't have been too bad of a thing if Sam hadn't crashed straight back into the roaring fireplace just as Bobby finished the incantation.

"Sam!" the cries echoed around the house. Sam was frozen. He was so cold. Bobby was suddenly in his vision, yanking him from the lapping flames. Dean was stripping him of his clothes. Sam's head hurt, he must have hit it. John was in front of him, his mouth moving rapidly. Sam shivered, his blood pulsed in his skull. The pain built in his skull and spread down. Then he felt it. His back was burning. He hissed, then tilted his head back, a wolf like howl leaving his lips. His vision dimmed but he didn't black out. He wished he had. Because he was back in Hell. He was surrounded by demons, the stench of burning flesh and blood in his nose. Where his father and Bobby once stood were grotesque demons, gnashing giant fangs at him. He snarled back, his own fangs piercing his lips.

"Sam!" that was Dean. He needed to find Dean. He was in Hell because of Sam. As the pain escalated, a song reached his ears. The haunting melody made his roars and cries stop. A wave of ice cold air drifted over Sam. His eyes opened and he was in Enver's home. Enver was still in his pristine suit but he was "wearing" Dean.

"**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah._****_ Baby, I've been here before_****_ I know this room, I walked this floor,_****_ I use to feel alone before I knew you._****_I've seen your flag on the Marble arch_****_Love is not a victory march._****_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_**."

Sam watched him sing, he knew it wasn't Dean. He didn't sound like Dean. Dean never sounded so gentle. And Dean never looked at him like that. Too chick-flick. The **_blue_** eyes gazing at him as he sang. As Enver sang, Sam felt a cool breeze over his aching body. Enver reached out, and touched his hips, white emanating from his hands. Then all of Sam's pain was **_gone._** His hunger, **_gone_**. His pain, **_gone_**. Enver shifted then, and Jessica was there. Sam felt at peace then. He let the voice drift over him, it didn't sound either male or female. But the words healed him. Sam shut his eyes, the song faded out and he could hear his families anxious voices above him, around him. Sam opened his eyes to find Dean right in front of him, green eyes searching his face. Dean's face scrunched in confusion.

"How did you do that?" Dean's voice trembled.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

/Sw/

Sam just STOOD there. He lowered His weapon and Dean wouldn't get there in time. Sam's glazed, red-rimmed eyes were locked on something only he could see. Then Brady was there, a sneer on his lips. Before Dean could do more than yell, Sammy's body was flying back into the fireplace. His head hit the back of the brick, blood splattering out. Bobby was there, yanking Sam out, but it was too late, Sam was on fire! Sam's body was shuddering in indescribable pain. Dean hissed, his hands burning as he yanked clothes off Sam's body. Sam's pants were burning to his skin, John was wrestling with them, and Sam was howling. Dean felt a sob break free of him, pulling Sam's several shirts off him. Small embers landed on Dean, the fire burning his jeans. With his shorts gone, Dean rushed to put out Sam's long brown locks, matted with blood and coal. Everyone was shouting, Dean knew he was as well.

"CASTIEL!" Dean cried out, but no angel appeared. Sam gave a shuttering gasp and went limp, his burnt, black and bleeding back slumping into Dean. "SAM!"

"Sammy!" John cried. Then a light flickered to life under Sam's skin. The white light bled out, of Sam's wounds and before their eyes, Sam's skin sealed over. Dean watched Sam's back become smooth and tan. Dean resisted withdrawing his hands as the light met his hands.

"Dean?" John asked hesitantly as the light crept up Dean's hands and healed Dean. Like crawling caterpillars, the light crawled along the floor then they were all healed. Sam was suddenly smiling, his eyes shut, a rumbling drew their attention. Sam was humming. Dean turned Sam till Sam was facing him and Dean watched astonished as Sam's whole body glowed a soft gold.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, Sam opened his eyes. Soft baby blue eyes stared back at Dean but with a blink they were gone. Hazel eyes blinked into existence and Sam smiled widely.

"How did you do that?" Dean cursed his shaking voice.

"Do what?" Sam asked, his lips curled around small pointed canines. The vial in Dean's pocket seemed heavier, all of a sudden.

**_Authors note! hi guys i have a story bouncing around in my head and want to see what yall think about it!_****_ WARNING- SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 FINALE!_****_Sam opened his eyes. The sky above him was dark blue, almost twilight, a perfect sunset threw brilliant colors around. Stars were peering down, galaxies flickered in time to their own songs. Small fluffy clouds dotted the sky, the ground under him was warm but the air was perfect. The cool clean air filled his lungs and he let the air trail out between his lips. He sat up slowly, and nothing hurt. That was odd considering his body belonged to a hunter, it was common for hunters to ache often. Especially Sam Winchester, how long had it been since he didn't ache, burn, throb, or sting somewhere? He pulled himself to his feet, looking at his surroundings. He was on a stretch of road, the long winding dirt road was surrounded by sparse trees. He picked a direction and started walking. Sam's brain wasn't working right. He couldn't think of what he was supposed to be doing. Was he looking for someone? As he approached the end of the road after what felt like forever, he found himself looking at a Roadhouse. The wood structure reflected the neon lights. Harvelle's Roadhouse His brow furrowed at the image, he needed to go inside. Cars lined the parking lot, no where near parked neatly. A large black truck caught his attention. It was parked next to a bright yellow 1976 Gremlin, which seemed out of place here. He should be freaking out, he thinks, but all he feels is peace. As he approached the door, he hears an engine purring up the driveway. Sam turned, curious._****_ "Yeah! You better wait for me! If you had waited back there then you wouldn't have had to walk." The driver of the sleek black car shouted out the window, whipping into a parking spot. Sam's face broke into a wide grin, as Dean pulled himself out of the Impala._****_ "Dean. Where were you?" Sam asked._****_ Dean shrugged. "Just because you were in a hurry, didn't mean I was."_****_ Sam was once again confused by this but turned back to the door. The door swung open and a grinning broad shouldered man held it open._****_ "You boys going to sit out here all night?" the voice was right but the face was decades younger. But now that Sam thought about it… Dean's face had not a trace of age to it._****_ "Dad." Dean smiled, rushing at their father. The man grasped Dean tightly, looking over his shoulder at Sam. John wiped his eyes, giving Sam such a look of pride that Sam's heart swelled and his eyes stung. "Dad." Sam's voice was a soft whisper, carrying with the wind. John pulled Sam close to him, the music and smells washing over Sam; Bon Jovi, familiar voices and the whisper of the trees, his brother babbling, his father's heartbeat, then the smell of beer, pine, car exhaust, leather, the sweet scent of perfume, sizzling food. Home._****_ But something just felt wrong. As they stepped into the Roadhouse, Sam felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped out loud, the Roadhouse going silent as he dropped to his knees. Dean was holding his shoulders, bracing him as Sam began to cough. Blinding white sparks escaped his mouth. A flurry of activity around him drew his attention. He raised his head and took in the Roadhouse. It was glorious. Everything was how he remembered it. But the people….the people… they peered at him with concern. Some were on their knees around him. Others stood nearby. Jessica Moore was on his right, Dean behind him, Mary to his left. Kevin, Ash, Ellen, and Jo, Bobby, and Rufus. So many people. And he had loved them all. He didn't understand the pain he was going through but he now knew… he was in heaven. The thought crossed his mind only seconds before he was seeing it in his mind._****_The fight hadn't gone well. How could it? It was dark… it was always dark these days… the plants were dying off, and the animals were going extinct. Hell had risen on Chuck's command. Purgatory was blown open. The earth was overrun with the worse of the monsters. Sam and Dean had no choice but to fight. The four of them, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack had fought with everything they had. With the help of Rowena, Billie and Donatello, Team Free Will closed all the gates. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Empty. Simultaneously, they had begun the trials of each, and they shut it all down. Sam took Hell, Dean took Purgatory, Cas took Heaven and Jack took the Empty. Each Gate called for their deaths at the end but of course… it was already the end, what did they have to lose? Sam and Dean had done the trails side-by-side, watching the other get sick from the strain. It had been hard. They were supposed to take care of each other, not watch the other waste away. Jack and Castiel weren't much better off, the angel and Nephilim probably died as well. As Sam delved deeper into his memories, he could see the reaper that had come to collect him. Billie had come, she had shook her head at his soul, the flayed, crumbling thing. She had turned with him in her hand, pulling Dean from his body as well. The bright soul of Heaven's chosen one, reached for Sam's mutilated one. Sam could see his body and Dean's, holding onto each other, entwined just as their souls were, the light of their souls throwing grim shadows along their cold corpses. _****_ Sam blinked, looking around, the Roadhouse. No time had passed, so it seemed. "I'm dead?"_****_ Dean cocked his head, a habit he picked up from Cas. "Yeah."_****_ Sam looked down at the tendrils of light that covered his hands. It was heavier and hotter than blood, in fact it was getting heavier. "What is this?"_****_ Dean reached to touch the substance, it got heavier the closer that Dean. Sam went to roll it off his hands, the liquid light sliding down his hand._****_ "WAIT!" Sam jumped violently, clenching his hands. The owner of the voice threw the door of the Roadhouse open._**


End file.
